


Trust me

by hanmidown



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Seduction, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmidown/pseuds/hanmidown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did it end up like this? As a Pyro, you would usually keep to yourself off the battlefield but when things heat up at the base, you soon become much too eager to remove that gasmask and flame-resistant suit when you think no one is looking...or know full well who is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first official work in the fanfiction game and my first contribution related to the TF2 fandom. I'm so nervous. I've had many ideas in my head but to write it out terrifies me and also gives me newfound strength. This is meant to be a one shot but I might end up extending it into three chapters. Probably should've started much smaller but I hope you enjoy! (18+ please!)
> 
> *I apologize in advance.

The smell burning flesh. 

You never did get used to it but it beat the laundry from your teammates. Everyday was a strain on your senses. As you came around the corner, you surprised a cocky Scout of the enemy team, almost as annoying as your own. Just almost. He was more quiet after being cooked alive. The way he looked at you made you feel sorry for a second just before the smoke settled in and the charred remains were left. This was fun and you enjoyed every second of it, being feared, spy checking and intimidating even the most experienced mercenaries. This power was what kept you going until it was the end of the day but you would never forget the eyes. The eyes of many that fell before you, the way they never truly looked at you. They simply looked at 'it'...the monster, the freak. That or their lives flash before their eyes. Even still, with dying breath, those terrible words grew numb on you. The adrenaline usually washed the feelings away but as it was time to go back, you couldn't help but feel watched. Examined. An enemy Spy or another Pyro?

No, it was much closer than that. At first, you felt uneasy, hoping it was just your imagination but then you tried to ignore it as you followed your team home. Just wait 'til tomorrow.

"You'll be fine, Lass!", boomed the Demoman as he poured you a small shot of tequila. His understanding nature would compel you to talk more than you should've. It's not that you disliked being around your teammates, you just preferred to be alone sometimes. Privacy was important to you. This was just a job, like any other.

You lifted your mask slightly as you drank the offering. It was warm and rich as you tasted it. You didn't drink too often but when you celebrated a victory like earlier, you were more than welcome to hang out with your team.

"Well?", he raised a brow and grinned.

"Hm?", you turned your head.

"Is it good or what?"

You nod and smile, asking for another.

"Hey, don't keep it all to yourselves! This is a win for all of us.", the Engineer chuckled as he patted your backs before taking a bottle from the fridge. The kitchen was a small sanctuary.

"Ah hell , he's right. The others might want to try some. I'm gonna go share this if I can find them. Who knows what they be doin'!", Demo said as he excused himself and kissed your gloved hand playfully. You allowed it because you felt comfortable with that. He'd always been princely when it came to meeting you. The feeling at the base was much warmer in terms of respect and teamwork as much as you tried.

"See you.", you smiled politely and picked up the table to clean up.

The Engineer appreciated the shared responsibilities of chores. In fact, it was his idea when he proposed it to the Administrator. She seemed to allow it. Just another thing less to worry about. As you washed the dishes, you heard Scout come in.

"DID I KICK ASS OR WHAT?!", the cheeky batter declared.

"We know, boy! We were there."

"Well, whateva. We gonna do this or what, I'm starvin' out there!", he laughed as he took a seat at the table."

"Ya just had three!"

This was routine and it was easy to get used to. You played with the bubbles in the sink as the water cleaned off the plates that had sandwiches earlier. You couldn't help but laugh at the small bickering of your teammates. Then you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey, you should go get some rest. I'll cover for ya.", Scout winked. He does this to sneak some food when you all leave the kitchen. Sneaky kid.

"Uh, okay. If you say so, I'll just be in my room then if you need me.", you dry your gloves with a towel and move aside. The Engineer smiled to see him act like an adult for once and looked over some blueprints while drinking beer. You exit the kitchen and make your way through the recreation room. Sniper layed asleep on the reclining chair with his hat over his face as his body lay in an uncomfortable angle. You were amused and waved at Heavy and Spy whom appeared to be discussing the meaning behind the black and white classic film with a couple near an airplane. You've seen it before and just yearned for warmth of your bed. Soldier was holding a raccoon on the end of the couch, yelling at the tv. He seemed to enjoy the film and understood the message. Raccoons are cute, you thought as you walked past. Demo had joined in and tried not to get emotional. He wiped away a tear from his eye and noticed you leaving, he abruptly got up to to ask you something, a small unopened bottle in hand.

"Aye, good thing I caught you. Can you do me a favor? I couldn't find Medic. It'd be a shame if he didn't try this bottle here. Tell him not to drink the whole thing, tho because I ain't going to teleport again anytime soon.", he laughed as he sat back down.

Medic, huh. Come to think of it, you hadn't really noticed him all day. Your rooms were next to each other but you barely spoke. Even during the transplant, you weren't up for conversation. You didn't feel comfortable in that room. On that medical bed, restrained. You wouldn't even go near him during battle for a quick heal. You've only been relying on kits since you got here. What was the point of the invasive procedure, you thought. Oh well, it was too late now. You nodded and gave an OK hand sign before you walked off.

The halls weren't that dark but it was also creepy. You wondered why he hadn't been celebrating with the others but it was anyone's guess what he was doing. You searched his medibay first but found it empty. Odd. With his reputation, anyone would figure he'd be doing something bloody or weird in there. You could hear the fluttering of doves in a large cage with a cloth draped over. They must be sleeping. You always liked animals and wished to hold one of the older man's beloved doves. You could never get close enough. In retrospect, you didn't try that often. You quietly exited and continued to search for the man of science. After a while, you almost gave up and decided to take a break in your room. You clutched the neck of the bottle and sat down on your bed. You could probably have left it at the foot of his door but if Demo saw, he'd probably think you just gave up. Or maybe someone would take it. With a sigh, you placed the bottle on the nightstand as you finally undressed, unzipping your suit and kicking off your boots. You lied back, comfortably and tried to rest your eyes. The room was peaceful, unkempt but peaceful.

Bam!

Suddenly, your eyes were alerted after hearing a sound come from behind the wall next to your bed. You sat up and slowly looked around. Was it a Spy in the base? Again? We would have been alerted, you thought. Quiet as a mouse, you listened. A faint creaking. You realized the sound came from Medic's room. You leaned towards the wall and pressed your ear to it. At first, you could only hear your own heart beat. Then a soft groan. You were curious and pressed your hands over your poster until you felt a small crack. Maybe rodents in the walls? In this wasteland, you wouldn't have been surprised. Should you have warned everyone? Maybe. You wondered what was going on because you were debating if he was in real trouble or not but you couldn't help but use your standard utility knife to cut open the small crack in the wall a little deeper. You worked slowly and quietly. What is he doing in there?

After a few minutes of piercing the other end of the thin wall, you take a deep breath. Hesitant to look in, this was an invasion of privacy. Something on the other side of this wall was happening to your teammate. You leaned your head forward and peeked a eye open through the small gap. As your eye adjusted to the dimly lit room, you make out a familiar figure lying in bed. The sounds were clear and your heart raced as you began to realize what was happening. The sound of panting and moaning, hushed but full of pleasure, we're produced by the team's very own Medic. With a gasp, you had to back away and rub your eyes a few times to believe this lewd act of self gratification. You've never actually seen anyone do it. Maybe in adult films but barely, still, it had you feeling...dirty. You continued to watch and found yourself blushing profusely. You had never seen this side of him, not much really.

"M...medic?", you whispered to yourself quietly. 

You felt a fire inside. Simliar the flames you used as a weapon for everyday use but this was more intense. Deep in your loins was the wetness unlike the usual times you would get yourself off. You reached down to cup your breasts, squeezing gently. You pinched the hardened buds as you locked your lips. You watched him maneuver his precise hands over his erection, his bed and body in perfect view for you to enjoy. The way he cupped his balls and massaged thoroughly. His usually kept hair now a sweaty mess. His native tongue, enticing you to play. He had no idea. Like a private show only meant for you. You shouldn't be doing this, you thought as you swallowed hard. He was enjoying himself alone, biting his lower lip as his legs were spread, it made your mouth water. It made you thirst with primal hunger. You couldn't believe how you let this escalate. You didn't reconize you own body, betraying you as a hand dips down to your underwear, rubbing your plump clit gently in circular motions. You bit your own lip and tried not make noise. You couldn't bring yourself to stop. It just felt so good. You looked again and noticed him switching positions onto his belly. He had a nice ass, you admired. His form, the way his muscles and natural mass flexed and sweat. You never took into account how handsome he was for a man of his age. He still had a nice build. You ran you free hand against your thighs and up o the valley of your breasts. The marks of his back muscles and sensual skin, the expressions he was making earlier, it drove you mad. You dipped a finger inside and pressed your hand to the wall for support. You felt sinfully good. You try to shake it off but your hands betray you, dipping another finger in your folds of flesh. You were getting close, there was no going back. You sped up and peeked in again as the sweat beaded on your forehead, dampening your hair. Your moans as soft and desperate as his. Could he hear you? What would he do if he caught you in the act? Your mind melted as you held on.  
Medic was having a blast and you were watching him as you did the same, both drowning in pleasure. You pressed into yourself in deep strokes, slowing down. You must've become in tune with his strokes. If only there wasn't a wall between you both...

Before reaching your intense orgasm, you hear him mutter in german. You brush it off and continue until you suddenly freeze in place, your whole body shaking.

His body jerks and he viciously strokes his mature cock. He says your name right before he cums, full of yearning and lust.

You turned your back against the wall and slunk down in shock. Maybe you heard wrong. Maybe it was a mistake, you thought as you covered your mouth, tasting your own guilty fluid. The evidence on your hands was enough to make you feel embarrassed.

"I fucked up..."

You cover the hole with your poster and try to clean up before heading off to bed. Unbeknownst to you, the doctor whispered to himself alone in his room.

"Süße Träume..."


	2. Come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic begins displaying odd behavior and you wonder if it has anything to do with last night. Concerned, you try to focus on today's task. It's time to get out there on the battlefield but when things get ugly, you receive unexpected help from a certain person for reasons unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I never thought this many users would like the story so far. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you for your patience. Given the romantic undertones of this chapter, I figured today would be most appropriate to post it.
> 
> Shout out to JesterMonkey and QueenVirgo for giving me the boost I needed to finish!
> 
> Okay, I might be overcomplicating things but I put a little more time into this part. I want to apologize for it being a little more lengthy compared to the first chapter but the story must progress! I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.

The water felt lovely on your skin.

Glistening droplets fell down your body as you stood there, your hair framing your face. Morning came as usual. You were alone in the showers. The team knew better than to spy on you, you figured. Even still, you would often ask Heavy or Demo to stand guard in the hall. You felt no shame in your body, it was just one of those rare occasions you could be relaxed, especially before combat. You touched your body with care, reminiscing of how you pleasured yourself yesterday. It didn't help when you felt a little aroused. You scrubbed your arms and legs with cheap soap. The smell of pine was faint unlike the flames and ash of a fresh kill after taking off the mask. That smell always lingered when you returned to the base along with other chemicals on your suit, even in your hair. Showers like these were cherished.

Without warning, you felt a familiar uneasiness and you looked around. You gulped and clenched your fist.  
"Get it together...", you muttered.

You washed your hair, letting your worries fade with what little water was allowed, steam filling the tiled room.

After cutoff time, you stepped out to the side to dry yourself off. Without warning, you slipped and fell against a hard mass, holding you up. Heavy was faster than he seemed, you thought as you planted your footing. You take a deep breath and exhale.

"Heavy, I told you not to come in h-"

"Nein, this is not Heavy. Are you alright?", a firm yet soothing voice answered while brusque hands held onto your hips.

Shit.

Your whole body stiffened before you backed away, snatching the towel from his gloved hand to cover yourself up. He was already dressed, sharp and professional as usual.  
Your eyes met and it made your heart stop. A flashback from last night invaded your mind, making your face burn up. Just what was he doing in here? The sensation made you want to run and hide.

"No need to worry, Heavy said he was going to grab a quick breakfast and asked me to stand guard. You almost suffered a terrible accident, most tend to happen in washrooms and the like, yes?", he smiled crookedly as he adjusted his spectacles.

"I-I'm fine. I'll be right out.", you replied, scratching the side of your head. You noticed him averting his eyes as he coughed.

"Ah, I see. Heavy should be back soon. I'll see you on the field.", he murmured as he turned to leave, waving goodbye. Before exiting, he turned back to look at you with a more somber look, his hand gripped the frame.

"Please, do be careful next time or I'll have to keep a closer eye on you."  
Then he was gone.

Left alone as the drops of water fell off your body, you hadn't registered what he truly meant as you hastily put on your underwear. He had seen you naked before when you first got acquainted with each other for the transplant. Why would it be different then? It shouldn't, you wondered. As much as you wished to talk about last night's events, you werent sure what you wanted to gain from it or even how to bring it up. In fact, it felt like It was none of your business but your name filled you with doubt. You were peeping on him. You thought it might be possible to pursue a relationship with him. You scoffed, telling yourself to keep dreaming. You had dated others before taking up this job but would this be ethical? Most likely not, it would hinder more than do good. You kept telling yourself not to get to attached with the team but it was easier said than done. Miss Pauling would not advise the whole Medic thing and you didn't want to get her in trouble with the Administrator. Or Medic. Still, you couldn't block out the warmth of his hands that lingered on your body as you put on your suit and boots.

After drying your hair properly, you donned your mask. Thoughts about Medic sent shivers down your spine like a ghostly call in the dead of night. You breathed deeply before carefully stepping out to grab your weapons.

Down the hall, you see a large figure run towards you. The Heavy weapons guy panted as he caught up with you. You tilted your head curiously, your steady breathing audible.

"Pyro! Heavy is sorry. Doktor said it was okay to leave. I bring back sandwich for you.", he blurted out.

Medic told him to leave? You were suspicious of the newfound clue. Why would he have lied to you? Your mind wandered before snapping back to Heavy waving his hand in front of your masked head. You  
could see the crumbs from the other half of the sandwich on his sculpted face. His nose crinkled as he grinned while he offered you the other half. You reached your hand, dwarfed by the size of the gentle giant's and saved it for later in your pocket. You stood up on your toes to wipe off the breadcrumbs. Heavy laughed and patted your head before looking for Sascha.

"Let us go make baby men cry, da?!"

You nodded.

 

Out on the battlefield, you found yourself cornered by enemy Snipers. You lost your main weapon.

It wasn't supposed to go like this.

They had locked on you when you went for the intelligence. You managed to get it but remained trapped. Soldier had suffered a head shot and there was no kit nearby as you only hoped he would respawn soon. Scout was on his way and Spy was occupied with the enemy Pyro. The passage was blocked by high level sentries. Your health was low and you tried your best to survive. Blood was everywhere.

You cursed under your breath as you readied your axe, listening to shots being fired and approaching Heavies, explosions in the distant. You looked down at your sandwich and decided to make a run for it. Being so close only fed your rage. You decided to drag your comrade's body and prop it up with his shovel. The decoy made good bait for the Snipers, leading a quick target for your own team Sniper. One down and another to go but that was the least of your troubles.

Scout finally reached you but arrived wounded. You both panted and you removed your mask for a moment. As a last resort you gave him your sandwich and told him to run as fast as he could.

"Listen, Py...you keep it. I believe in ya. We  
got this.", he smiled weakly.

"No, you need it more than I do."

"Are you serious? We gonna do this now? Look, don't argue with me. He'll fuck me up if anything happens to ya!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"N-nevermind, its nothing! ...I guess! Whateva! Just get some health!"

"...Alright but only if you take it, you're the fastest. I'll cover you, got it?", you winked before covering up again and gave a thumbs up.

After passing the briefcase, you parted ways and stood up proudly. Now the hard part. You managed to take down quite a few sentries and clear up a route to cap. Walking up along side the building, you gasped as an arm pulled you inside. The gloved hand held your neck in place as you struggled before you realized it was your own Medic.  
"Hello, there...I know what you're thinking. I need you calm down. Can you do that?"

He smiled and purred against your neck as he held you tight. This was unexpected, you thought. Your body was slowly squirming in place as you tried to break free. A part of you wanted to stay like this but it didn't feel right. He placed his hand on your hips and turned you towards him. Lifting your mask halfway, his reconizable features made you feel at ease even in the darkness of the secluded room. This was all too sudden as he unzipped your bloodied uniform down to reveal your breasts ever so carefully. He was going to have fun with you and you weren't sure if you'd let him. You realized he had you pinned against the wall and tried to push him away. Not like this.

"Medic...stop. They need us out there!", you firmly stated. He didn't stop but instead unhooked your bra. You took in his scent as he pressed his body close against you, riddled with blood but no antiseptic or rubbing alcohol. Nothing familiar but a strong cologne. Too much, in fact. You shoved him back and saw his face grimace as he cursed in a language that was not his own before pressing a cold steel blade against your throat.

Damn it.

"You are no fun at all, ma chérie...I promise this will be quick."

The false Medic slammed you against the wall. His hands pressed against the vitals of your neck as he readied his arm, smirking while he blocked you with his leg. You thrashed in place.

"It was just too easy. You must've enjoyed toying with yourself that night. If you wanted to keep it a secret then you should've taken the closest taste I had to offer. I did appreciate your performance...any last words?", he smirked.

"You talk too much...", you whispered.  
"Excuse me?"

"I said you talk too much!", you cried out as you punched his throat, catching him off guard. He hunched over to the side and cursed you, gasping for air. You ran to your axe desperately and turned around with a burning fire inside.

"So the little Pyro wants to play?", he glared as he kept the Doctor's false form. He wanted to manipulate you but it was not going to work.

You soon remembered your health was still low. He could kill you in one swift movement. Against the odds you were willing to take the chance but something in the back of your mind made you feel like giving up. Without a thought, you lunged at him with your weapon and swung. He dodged you easily and after a while you grew tired. Was anyone nearby? You gulped and looked around. No one in sight, no one to come calling to save you from this fight. Maybe respawn wasn't such  
a bad idea.

"How foolish of you to get distracted!", the Spy retorted as he took the opportunity to knock the axe from your grip, leaving you unarmed. He sliced and swung until his free hand grabbed your head. As he violently pulled off your gasmask, your eyes glared back at his, wide.

This was it.

You were done and you only had yourself to blame for letting a spy trick you. Maybe it was Medic's fault as well. Maybe both but it didn't matter. Your killstreak was over you could only have guessed if Scout made it back safely. You waited for the Administrator's voice. Hopefully, you bought your team some time.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me and be done with it!"

"I'm afraid not. I changed my mind, I want this to be as painful and intimate as possible. You'll be awake through the whole thing, my dear."

You cursed to yourself how stupid it was of you to let your feelings get carried away, of course, it was too good to be true and what was even worse was that you did not even sense him. You took pride in your work and you failed. It hit you hard and you closed your eyes, accepting this punishment as the shadow of someone you felt for loomed over you.

Chng!

Suddenly, you felt droplets on your face, warm liquid fell upon your skin. Was it rain? You could hear the gurgling of a fool in pain. Sitting up, you saw the enemy bleeding from his chest, a sharp saw protruding from his open cavity, blood gushing out of him. He clung onto it and groaned in agony before looking down at you once more.

"Who...who is the real monster here..?", he coughed as the blood dripped off his lips  
with a sinister smile.

The Spy fell forward onto your legs, reverting back to his true form as the glasses fell off. Picking them up, the Medic put them in their rightful place, adjusting them accordingly to the bridge of his nose. Never had you seen him so angry. It was pretty hot.

"For someone to call themselves a gentleman is truly pathetic...disrespecting a lady when she says no. Schweinhunds like him don't deserve to live!", the firm voice cursed as he kicked the lifeless body off of you. He dusted himself off and put his weapon away, kneeling down. The new expression of concern on his face was genuine and rare that made you stare in awe. He picked up your gas mask and handed it to you.

"Are you okay?", he questioned as he used his thumb to wipe the blood off your face.

Medic was here and you weren't sure if it was a dream. Maybe you permanently perished and this was all in your head. You reached to touch his face, cupping it against his strong jawline, tracing it's rough edges. His eyes were tired but aware as they peered into your own. His dry lips tempted you to restore that lush texture. In all honesty, you wanted to taste them but this was not the appropriate time. You smushed his cheeks together and stretched his mouth to the sides, making funny faces. He was not amused and sighed heavily. His brows furrowed and squinted at you, slightly annoyed.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Sorry, just had to make sure. Um, thank you."

He gave you that crooked smile and brushed his blood-covered hand over yours.

"Come with me.", he stood up and offered you his hand. You weren't sure how much he saw or heard but for the first time, you were really happy to see him. Putting on your mask, you grabbed his hand firmly and pulled yourself up as you both heard that your team had won.

Looking at the Spy's corpse, you couldn't help but think about what he said.

After a long pause, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked at each other and he began to boast about his kills and asked about his form in that last one. You couldn't help but blush as he offered to carry you but you declined. As you headed back to base, you both hadn't really noticed that your hands were still intertwined. That hadn't changed until Engineer made a comment about you two 'lovebirds' upon arrival as you both parted quickly. Demo laughed and slapped his knee as Scout elbowed Medic, making the German scoff and cross his arms.

"Scout, was that you?", you asked faintly.

"The one and only, thanks to you!", he grinned and smacked your back. "I guess we're even then."  


"Nah, that was all Heavy. Thank him, I was just the messenger.", you sighed happily, relieved today was over. Heavy picked you and Medic up in sheer joy, laughing joyously. After setting you both down you patted his arm and walked towards the medikit. Medic frowned and coughed again.

"Let me heal you. You cannot stay like that."

"I'm fine.", you assured him with a weak nod.

"You don't look so good, Lass. You better listen to him.", Demo suggested as he noticed your walk was erratic.

"He's right, mate. You need to lie down.", Sniper joined in and observed your movements. He scowled and crossed his arms.

"I...I said I'm...fine. Really."

Despite your assurances, you nearly pass out face first on the ground after giggling due to exhaustion. With a gasp, Soldier grabbed you and shook you violently.

"WAKE UP, MAGGOT! NAPS ARE FOR LADIES THAT NEED BEAUTY SLEEP!! Wait a se-"

"Put her down, you imbecile.", Spy sighed, rubbing his temples.

The doctor dashed towards you, shoving Soldier aside and barked orders as he turned you face up, pulling off your mask for more air. Your vision darkened and you smiled as everyone crowded around you, concerned and freaking out. You won. Wasn't that the most important thing?

What a day. You slept soundly in your bed, dressed in your pajamas. Medic watched over you and reviewed some notes. He had carried you to your room earlier. You were only asleep for a few hours. With the stress, he was amazed how long you handled the battle from earlier. You looked so peaceful, he thought to himself in admiration of your feats. His fascination toward you made him giddy. Despite it all, he felt somewhat guilty, lifting his spectacles as he rubbed his face with a groan. Maybe it was his fault. He hadn't considered the fact you tended to avoid check ups routinely. Cursing himself in his native tongue, he should've been more persistent with his job than his infatuation towards you. He noticed the bottle of tequila on your nightstand.

"Looks like I missed out.", he said with a yawn as he stood to stretch his sore muscles. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a poster on the wall besides her bed. The small mark was enough to draw him close, he reached closer to touch it. Moving it aside revealed a small hole that made his heart race.

"Naughty girl...", he chuckled as he traced the opening with his naked hands.

Medic knelt down and stroked your head as he ran his fingers delicately through your hair.

"That was only for your eyes."

He looked around cautiously before planting a gentle kiss on your forehead, taking in your unique scent mixed with kerosene and smoke. He held your wrist carefully and checked your pulse. As he finished with some tests, he found it difficult to leave your side. The doctor caressed your cheek as if you were the very being of his beloved birds, his hands warm and calloused. His voice ever so quiet.

 

"Sweet dreams..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading down to here. This turned out to be a wild ride from start to finish and it'll only get better. Like the Medic, may you have sweet dreams! Unless, you're reading this during daytime, well, then have a great day! I don't think I can end this in three chapters. So more it is! Wether you have a valentine or not, remember we have fictional characters. We got Medics. I'd toss them out like beads on Mardi Gras. You get a Medic! YOU get a Medic! Everyone gets a Medic!! MEDIC FOR DAYS! MERCS FOR DAYS! Heapin' helping of mercenaries!!
> 
> Happy Valentines day! ♡
> 
> I need to lie down for a sec.
> 
> *French was never my strong suit:
> 
> Ma chérie = My dear


	3. Don't worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did great out there! The last battle was hell but after a good rest, you find yourself awake in the middle of the night. After consulting your own feelings, you find a midnight snack is in order but you're not the only one who hungers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! I just want to apologize for not uploading. I was trying to do an every ten days kinda thing but I'm not sure if that'll work out. My bad, I like to be consistent. I've been pretty busy with work and had a small accident, nothing big. I appreciate you all for the support. Even just clicking on this story and glancing in it is greatly appreciated. Have a great week and enjoy!
> 
> *incoming fluff*

The kid had guts but to call him out in front of the team, he would never. He eyed the doctor as he chewed some bubblegum. Scout didn't know his true intention with you until the odd requests presented itself.

"You didn't say anything, I hope.", the German calmly asked as he wrote down at his desk, the shuffling of papers and glide of a pen.

"No, I ain't no snitch buuut I hate to ask but since when did ya have this crush on her?"

Medic slid his writing of the page in an erratic manner, caught off gaurd. His cheeks burned as his set down his spectacles.

"...A crush? No, of course not. Don't be silly."

"Doc, you're a bad liar. Seriously."

"...I don't have to explain anything to a child, go to bed."

"I mean, she's pretty cute and what with dating a man your ag- haha...ha...um...", he playfully popped a bubble before chewing.

"Scout!"

"Alright alright, jeez, cool it. I'm just messin' whichya, Doc!"

Medic was not amused but still grateful. He did his best to remain calm but having not told Scout the whole story was a smart move. He was a big mouth, thats for sure but pretty loyal. The batter made his leave from his office and stuck his head out before closing the door.

"Look, I know Py and if you really cared about her then you gotta be honest. Anyone could've saved her back there, hell, she could've saved herself. Women are smart, trust me. Look at Miss P or my Ma. Just think about it...on second thought, nevermind! G'night!"

The door closed with the faint sound of dog tags.

Medic was alone with his thoughts. He inhaled for a deep breath.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Scout popped his head through the door.

"One more thing! Can I, uh, borrow a magazine?"

"RAUS."

Who was the monster indeed? The growl was awkwardly loud. Enough to wake you up like a nightmare, sweat beading your face.

As the Spy's words burned in your memory, you felt as if you hadn't eaten all day. You figured the sandwich was enough but you couldn't keep track unless badgered by a worried Engineer.

Rubbing your belly, you soon realized you were just too comfy as you glanced at the clock. You couldn't tell which was worse; having someone undress you to change you into your pajamas or that you fainted in front of your teammates. Not that it really mattered but it still bothered you. Who could've done so? 

Medic, most likely and it made your face once again burn up like a lit match. You gently rubbed your cheeks and sighed.

"I swear, that guy just..."

You couldn't help but remember the look in his face earlier. The tenacity in his eyes. Of course, you never really saw him without his glasses unlike that one night. He was precise and very on point in that unlucky Spy's back. Talk about 'back stabbed'. You giggled and put a hand over your smile. Funny joke. Maybe Medic would like that one, you thought. Your stomach growled in reply and your small quest for a snack began. You noticed the bottle of Demo's tequila for Medic and you smacked your own forehead. 

"Shit! I forgot...ugh.", you groaned.

Before stepping out of bed, you decided to take another peek through the wall to see if he was awake. Peeling up your poster, you hesitated. What if he was pleasuring himself again? What if he knew and was waiting to catch you in the act? All these questions made you nervous but you leaned close to see.

"Just a quick one and then I'll patch this up for good tomorrow."

A false promise in the back of your mind but you knew it was the right thing to do, you couldn't risk it. Looking through the wall, you saw nothing but darkness. Maybe he was sleeping? You sighed in relief and carefully put the edge of the poster back. As you stepped on the floor with bare feet, you balanced yourself to be as quiet as possible as you looked around. No use in getting caught and sent to bed. Soldier would probably make you do push ups or something. Sniper, however, was sort of a night owl and could be very well awake. The snores were very helpful in your route to the kitchen, at least. As you entered the recreation room, you were mindful as not to step on Scout's bats and junk. What a mess. You tried not to imagine his room. Engie was gonna have his head in the morning. You suddenly kick a can by accident and tense up.

"Dammit, Scout!", you cursed in a whispered tone.

Making your way through, you entered the kitchen and turned on the light. At least it was clean, you thought as you opened the large fridge. Your stomach growled once more as you contemplated the midnight menu. You were surprised Heavy wasn't already here with his reading glasses and snack in hand or Sniper drinking his usual dark roast. Today must've worn everyone out. They deserved a good nights sleep.

"Let's see what we got. Milk? Okay...hmm...I'm definitely in the mood for something sweet."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Your heart almost jumped out of your mouth as you felt a rush of adrenaline. It was the doctor. There he stood in his casualwear, hair disheveled and had you been any closer to the stove, you would've sent him to respawn with an iron pan. His stubble appeared more noticeable while his eyes were tired, like he hadn't been sleeping at all. He realized he had startled you and slowly approached.

"Stop doing that!"

"Shh...we mustn't wake the others. I just put my birds to bed. Oh, and the team."

"Jesus christ...", you whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want mean to scare yo-"

"I wasn't scared!"

"Sure. Well, why aren't you in bed, fräulein? I went to check on you but you were gone. I heard noises from here and assumed it was Heavy. Are you feeling alright?", he pressed on with a hint of annoyance.

"I said I was fine...I was just hungry.", you sighed as you turned to place the milk carton on the counter. He reached on top of the fridge for a box of honeycoated cereal.

"Hm?"

"This should do.", he shrugged as he placed it on the counter. This proposal of fine midnight dining stole a smile from your lips.

"...Cereal does sound pretty good."

He turned and gave you genuine crooked smile. You hadn't even thought of what he was doing all day. You both deserved this.

"Ja, I'm quite hungry myself. Oh, I think it's on right now. Shall we?"

You nodded at him as you reached in the cabinets for bowls while he dug through a drawer. It wasn't the time to talk about past events, especially the whole pajama thing.

 

After pouring some milk and with spoons in hand, you both ended up on the couch, watching TV. You were curious about the odd show. Mysterious plots occurred, none ever the same and all in black and white. The intro was freaky but it only interested you more. The man of science was particularly happy to watch and pointed out meanings and opinions. Calling out how some things weren't possible and what he would've done differently. His snorting laugh made you laugh as well. You found it endearing. Medic was really in the zone, you noticed. It felt pleasant. Here you were, just the two of you, eating cereal and enjoying each other's company. You didn't feel nervous at all, not like before. In fact, you forgot about all your troubles from earlier. You didn't even realize how close you were to him, the warmth of his body next to to yours as you leaned your head on his shoulder. With each spoonful of sweetness, you could feel yourself becoming sleepy.

Medic looked over you. He hadn't even noticed the time pass by. Once more, he felt guilty for having you up so late but the company was well received. You could hear him talk more softly.

"I wonder..."

"Mhmm..."

"Well, think of all the possibilities that would be available with that kind of technology. Not just in medicine but beyond that.", he said with excitement.

"True, you've already done amazing things..."

"Maybe..."

Trying your best to listen, you enjoyed the sound of his voice, the tone and accent. Like you could listen to him all day. You slowly closed your eyes and took in his scent, trying to pinpoint the aftershave from his last grooming. Of course, the killing field would change that. As you drifted off, you felt his hands take your plate and put it away before putting an arm around your shoulder. Was any of this real? You felt more warmth and heated breath against your lips. Maybe you were imagining things as you heard him curse in his tongue. You opened your eyes as much as you could and noticed Medic looking away.

"We should head to bed..."

"I'm not tired...", you yawn.

"...You certainly sound tired.", he retorts with a brow raised.

"Don't worry about me."

"Ack...what am I going to do with you.", he sighed heavily. 

You hear him say your name and hold your hand.

"I cannot have you falling ill. Please. You need to rest.", his tone more firm. His expression showed concern with demand. You reach up and hold his nose.

"Very funny.", he said nasally with a flat tone.

You giggled and tried to keep quiet as you pressed your face against the nape of his neck. He stiffened and gently touched your back. As you let go of his nose, you pass out. The doctor sighed in frustration as he rubbed your back soothingly.

"This girl, I swear..."

With a careful swift movement, he picked you up in his arms and took you back into your bedroom. Entering your room, he placed you under your covers carefully. He couldn't help but yawn and lie next to you.

"A few minutes wouldn't do any harm..."

He watched you sleep peacefully and hummed a tune before his eyes rested in exhaustion. You cuddled for warmth and you found it, his hand intertwined with yours.

 

 

Who was the flame and who was the moth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read this. I hope the pace is going well. Don't worry, there will be naughty times to cum. Haha, adult humor. Let me know what you think. Your comments always make my day! Take care! ♡
> 
> German translation(I hope):
> 
> Raus = Out
> 
>  
> 
> *alternate scene*
> 
> Medic turned to place the carton of milk on the kitchen table. A nice snack between them was exciting him a little too much. He took a deep breath but before he could even place the carton on the surface, he smelled something burning. He turned his head and coughed.
> 
> "Um, Medic?"
> 
> Medic watched in what could not be described as horror nor amusement. There you stood, by the counter with a bowl of cereal inexplicably on fire. You smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of your head.
> 
> He composed himself and adjusted his glasses.
> 
>  
> 
> "....HOW?!"
> 
>  
> 
> And no one ate cereal that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it down here then congratulations! Thank you very much! I appreciate you taking the time to read this story. I tried to be as vague and flexible as possible. How did it make you feel? I'd appreciate some feedback. Let me know if I should continue. I hope you have a nice day!
> 
>  
> 
> *I hope the german translation was correct.
> 
> Süße Träume = Sweet Dreams

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught Red Handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939047) by [JesterMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey)




End file.
